Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 12)
Chapter 12 is the first confrontation between the Ghostbusters and Rowan. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Jennifer Lynch *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Kevin Beckman *Vanessa The Desk Clerk *Ghost Portal Mirrors *Rowan North *Agent Hawkins *Agent Rorke *NY1 Reporter at The Mercado *Blogger Chris Gethard *Fox 5 News Anchors 1 *Fox 5 News Anchors 2 *Dean Harold Filmore *Dean Thomas Shanks Equipment *Hydrochloric Acid *Ghost News website *Ley Lines: of North America *Antenna-like Helmet (Background) *Uniform *Ecto-1 *Proton Pack (Mark II) *Barrier Compromising Master Machine *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Rowan's Copy) *P.K.E. Meter *Ghost Chipper (On table at headquarters) Locations *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters *Ecto-1 Driving scenes: **874 7th Avenue and West 54th Street **Cafe Metro on West 54th *The Mercado Hotel *Columbia University (glimpse of office on TV) *Kenneth P. Higgins Institute (glimpse of office on TV) Plot The old TV in the Ghostbusters' headquarters was turned onto NY1 News. Jennifer Lynch took questions from the press. She deemed the Ghostbusters' actions as fraudulent and unsafe, then blamed them for creating an unnecessary panic in their attempt at fame. Erin clicked her tongue, looked at Abby, and she raised up her hand gesturing stop. Lynch stated the Ghostbusters were fake. Erin declared they were all ghost girls. Erin slammed her head on the table but a beaker of hydrochloric acid dropped onto the floor, broke, and the acid hissed. Holtzmann was sad to see her favorite acid go. Kevin walked in to the lab area and offered to get it. Erin told him to be careful. Kevin asked them what that thing was that threw out that man out the window the other day. Holtzmann was dismayed, told him it was a ghost, and asked him if he knew what their business was about. Kevin proposed a plan to sell the restaurant since they haven't had customers. He stepped forward right into the acid. Kevin's slippers were damaged. Holtzmann told him it was hydrochloric acid then instructed him to get the baking soda. Kevin sprinkled the baking soda over the acid. She commended him. Kevin remarked it stank. Patty called him a big, beautiful dummy. Erin gestured at the TV. A still of the Ghostbusters from the Stonebrook report was stamped "FRAUDS!" Kevin revealed he could not see. Holtzmann informed him that was the effects of the acid. Abby told him to go in the back to the eyewash station. Kevin asked where that was. Abby told him to go back by the bathroom then go left until he hit something. They soon heard a thump then Kevin groaned. Abby took a moment to remind everybody that in a very short amount of time, they encountered multiple Class 4 malevolent apparitions so they shouldn't care what anybody else said about them. She remembered the latest reports and walked to the laptop on the other side of the table. She read them off, a wailing spirit sighted at 6th and 26th, a spectral polar bear on 63rd and 5th, and a weeping wall in the thrift store at Chelsea. Something about the locations clicked with Erin. She asked Abby if she said 6th and 26th. Abby confirmed. The Ghost News website's Eyewitness Sightings page listed reports from recent. The top post was from a Twitter user loganmichael who said the bear on Park Avenue and 45th just before his Friday morning commute. The next post was from a Twitter user named monicacumming who reported a five story tall wailing spirit on 26th Street just outside her apartment building on Monday. It looked right in her window. The next post was from a listentome user named tonymartin on Wednesday. Erin laid a map down on the table and uncapped a pen. She marked 6th and 26th, then the Aldridge Mansion in Upper West Side by 70 and 72nd. Kevin returned to the lab. Erin asked where they found the first Hyper-Ionization Device. Patty answered the subway and tapped at the Upper East Side near 78 and 76th. Erin marked it. She recalled Stonebrook was downtown and marked by the Lafayette and E. Houston Street intersection. She asked what the other address was. Abby repeated it was a polar bear on 63rd and 5th Avenue. Erin asked where the one in Chelsea was. Abby looked and told her it was at 10th Avenue and 18th. Erin drew straight lines connecting her "x" marks and formed a big "X" in Midtown. Erin asked everyone what they looked like. Kevin got literal and noticed it was an X touching other little "X's." Erin and Abby both mentioned Ley lines. Holtzmann understood and emoted. Patty asked what it was. Holtzmann walked over and grabbed a "Ley Lines: of North America" book from a cardboard box. Abby explained it was a hidden network of energy lines that ran across the Earth. It was a current of supernatural energy. Holtzmann laid the book down, took her glasses off, and flipped through the pages. Erin continued that supposedly, by connecting sacred sites and weird events all over the world with lines, the point of intersection was an unusually powerful spot. She admitted she and Abby previously dismissed the Ley line theory because it just seemed too random to have any merit. Holtzmann smoothed a page and placed the map half on the book then slid it forward. She implored them to dismiss it then patted the book. The two maps, the one Erin marked and the one in the book were identical. Abby admitted that it looked like it had some merit. Erin realized Rowan was using the devices to charge the Ley lines and create a vortex. Abby pointed out if he got one of his machines in the intersection and it was big enough, he would be able to rip a hole right through the barrier. Holtzmann demonstrated with her hands how whatever was on one plane of existence would then crash down onto another plane of existence as a result of the machines then she smacked the center of Erin's big "X" on the map. Abby walked away to report their discovery to Agent Hawkins and Rorke. Erin wondered what was at the intersection between 7th and 8th. She grabbed the laptop and typed. Holtzmann read aloud, it was the Mercado Hotel. Erin remarked "Mercado" was Spanish for "table." The hotel's website advertised a 25% savings special offer on the left side of the page. On the right side of the page, "The Mercado Luxury Hotel New York, New York" was superimposed in front of front desk. A headline read, "The Boutique Mercado Hotel in New York City" and the text, read "The Mercado Hotel's spectacular setting lends itself to one of the richest and most memorable travel experiences. Located in the heart of Manhattan's Times Square, you will be in walking distance to the theatre district, Rockefeller Center and Broadway. Enjoy New York's best nightlife and world class shopping only steps away on Madison and Fifth. The Mercado prides itself in being part of the ultimate urban mix of people, grand world architecture, nationally held festivals, and all else that encompasses Times Square." The second paragraph started, "When staying at the Mercado Hotel, you are treated as royalty, without a care in the world. The most attentive and friendly staff in New York will luxuriously pamper you. Witness the historically preserved hotel and join the hundreds of thousands who have experienced the comfort that is the Mercado. Feel alive again and--" Patty recognized the name. Abby got an answer and asked for Hawkins and Rorke. Patty revealed the Mercado had one of the weirdest histories of the buildings in New York. Holtzmann thought she meant it was a standard-issue haunted building. Patty explained its history extended before there was a building. All sorts of massacres happened at that spot. Patty mentioned the peaceful trade between the Lenape and Captain Warren suddenly ended with everybody dying in an instant. Patty stopped and recognized Rowan in the employee photo. On the left of the page there was a group photo of eight employees in two rows of four posing on some steps. On the right was a description of the Rivera Ballroom. It read, "The spacious Art Deco Rivera Ballr--dance the night away in the new--holidays are available throughout t--The Rivera Ballroom is New York's--ing. Whether a returning guest or r--team of professional dance teach--put you at ease, marking sure that y-is exceptional." The second paragraph read, "For decades, the ballroom has host--est events. Now, it brings back an--the stage for a grand night in! T--" Erin remarked it was always the sad, pale ones. Abby rallied everyone to gear up for the Mercado. The garage next to the Zhu's building opened up. The Ghostbusters were seated inside Ecto-1. Abby, seated in the front passenger, asked everyone who was in the mood to save New York City. They all exclaimed. Holtzmann drove on with the siren on. Ecto-1 drove on 7th Avenue heading south, passing Cafe Metro on West 54th Street. Holtzmann parked Ecto-1 in front of the Mercado Hotel's entrance. The tray of Proton Packs were pulled out of the rear. The Ghostbusters entered the lobby of the Mercado and walked across the floor to the reception desk. The desk clerk was on the phone with her back to the Ghostbusters. She asked the caller if they tried adjusting the thermostat before placing the call. She apologized there was a draft in their room. The desk clerk turned to them. She placed the caller on hold while she connected to someone who might care. Erin greeted her. She told Erin to hold on, placed the phone on her right shoulder, and asked that they wanted. Abby asked where the janitor was. The desk clerk knew who they were talking about and was about to ask what he did but rescinded her question and told them to take the stairs down and get him out. The Ghostbusters took the stairs down to the boiler room. They grabbed their throwers. The doors to the boiler room were closed shut. Streaks of light were glimpsed at the bottom of the doorway. They powered up their throwers and headed inside. The Barrier Compromising Master Machine was in the center of the room and activated. Mirrors were strewn about the room. Ghosts had their palms up against the glass from the other side. They growled at the Ghostbusters. Abby spotted Rowan in a corner and ordered him to stop and shut it down. Rowan, from a crouching position, turned to them and stood. He walked out a little towards them with his hands behind his back. Abby thought it was great he found himself a little hobby and on paper, flooding New York City with ghosts seemed like a great idea, but they liked the world the way it was. Rowan assumed they must have been afforded the basic dignity and respect of a human being, which he had been denied. Abby didn't think so and noted people dumped on them pretty much all the time. Rowan stated he was a genius who could see things that no one else did and his reward for it was scorn and mockery. He was comforted by the fact that he was not the only one seeking revenge. He revealed there were millions of soul behind those mirrors cast aside who saw the world as it truly was, as garbage and it was garbage that needed to be cleaned up. He added they were mostly dudes then continued with explaining how after the barriers were destroyed, an army of the undead would return to pester the living. Erin didn't think "pester" sounded so bad. Rowan clarified they would pester the living with unspeakable pain and torment, children would be pestered limb from limb in front of their own parents, the parents would be pestered in half and pestered in half again then pestered into the ground until their bloody, pulpy bodies were nothing but meat. Erin admitted that was a different definition than what she was thinking. Holtzmann offered up the word "apocalypse." Rowan was ready to destroy the barriers. Abby yelled at him to stop. She tried to show she understood people could be terrible but tried to appeal to him by listing the terrific things in the world but she could only think of soup. She asked Patty. Patty shot back there was salad. Rowan turned back to the master machine. Abby yelled at him to stop and informed him the police were already on their way and he was going to jail. Rowan told them goodbye then grabbed hold of two pylons and electrocuted himself to death then his body dropped to the floor face first. Holtzmann commented that was a weird move. Patty was sure he was dead. Abby asked Holtzmann to shut the machine down. Holtzmann jogged over to where they found Rowan. Abby and Erin pressed her to hurry. The electricity powered down. The ghosts vanished from the mirrors. Erin asked if they were good. Holtzmann believed so, except for Rowan. Erin was relieved it was over. Abby yelled out into the corridor for the police. Holtzmann admitted it was never good to see the smart ones go bad. Patty remarked it smelled like burned bologna and regrets. The police set up yellow tape and taking statements. Patty gave hers. She described Rowan as an employee of the hotel dressed in a Captain Kirk-type outfit. Erin asked Abby what was bothering her. Abby had a feeling his technology was not that different from their technology and used the same science. Erin agreed it was strange. Holtzmann walked over to them and presented a copy of Ghosts from Our Past. They were mortified. Abby was oddly pleased she was right about how there would be people out there that loved their work. Erin wondered why she was so flattered that that weird little sociopath bought their book. Jennifer Lynch arrived and thanked the Ghostbusters. She added Mayor Bradley thanked them, too, but privately and asked them not to tell anyone. She asked if she could walk them out. Back up in the lobby, Lynch suggested they get some rest then revealed Agent Hawkins and Rorke. Abby thanked her. Hawkins and Rorke thanked the Ghostbusters, too. Lynch revealed they were going to stage a fake arrest but Ecto-1 was towed for real. She walked over to the crowd of reporters before they could process what she said. Hawkins grabbed Erin's arm. Rorke grabbed Abby's arm. They placed their arms behind their backs and walked them to the door. Hawkins told Abby to stop resisting. She insisted she wasn't. A reporter asked Lynch if New York was in trouble. Lynch assured them everything was fine and it was all just another publicity stunt by the Ghostbusters. Erin turned and glared at Lynch. She called them incredibly sad and lonely women then joked they read "Eat, Pray, Love" and just ran with it. Two police officers exited the boiler room and turned the light off. The P.K.E. Meter, left behind, suddenly activated and fell to the ground. The Ghostbusters walked down the sidewalk away from E 45th Street. Abby declared it was mission accomplished and proposed getting some drinks to celebrate. Patty held out her right arm to Holtzmann for a high five. Abby asked Erin what she thought. Holtzmann grabbed Patty's arm and kissed her hand instead. Patty pulled away. A man with his phone recording caught up to them. He wanted to ask a couple quick questions for his blog. He asked how it felt wasting tax payer money and government resources with their pranks. Abby asked him to go back to his mother's basement where he lived then pushed the phone down. He sarcastically replied he planned to. He addressed Erin and revealed he went to her hometown and found out she made up a ghost when she was a child then ended asking her if she was born a fraud and called her ghost girl. Erin turned and collared him, then exclaimed not to call her that. Abby insisted he was too pasty to fight. Patty pointed out she was making them look bad. Abby implored her to let go. He retorted she should go back in therapy and called her a freak. Erin punched him square in his face. He instantly dropped to the pavement. Patty was shocked. The late edition of New York Post newspaper had the incident on the front page and had a photo of Erin when she threw the punch. The headline read, "Nosebusters! It's not the ghosts he should be afraid of" and it was indicated the story was an exclusive and continued on page 4-5 with injured blogger Chris Gethard's account. Erin looked at it in the booth back at headquarters. Holtzmann placed the Ghost Chipper down and scooted in from the other side. She asked Erin to guess whose desk she just set on fire. Patty looked up from reading a copy of Journal of Astrophysical Mechanics. Holtzmann got no answer and presumed she would guess when she saw her desk later. Abby and Patty remained at the lab table. Erin told her to just read it. Holtzmann saw an article about how a Midtown movie theater owner claimed a Basset Hound regularly attended matinees by himself. She was amused by the hound's ears. The article tagline was, "He's dog-gone crazy about movies!" Erin clarified she meant the article about her. Holtzmann turned the pages. The article revealed cellphone video of the fight was uploaded to Youtube and Gethard later tweeted that he was "feeling fine with the help of an ice pack and a nice glass of Merlot" then he thanked his followers for their words of support. The article also mentioned the Ghostbusters were just in trouble two days ago when Martin Heiss was hospitalized after falling through a window in a freak accident. Sergeant Lance Larson was quoted saying a freak accident was virtually impossible. Another column mentioned a group of supposed psychics who could manipulate metal. On the right page was a photo of the Ghostbusters trying to pull Erin off of the blogger. There was also a small photo of the blogger on his back. Holtzmann proclaimed the article was devastating. Erin sighed. Holtzmann noticed Erin was on TV, too. Fox 5 News anchor, Mike Kelly, introduced a piece done with Harold Filmore. The news ticker indicated academic institutions were distancing themselves from any affiliation with Erin. Abby and Patty walked to the TV. Erin was horrified. Filmore found it was unfortunate that Columbia University had these former ties with her but stated they were about real science, discovering truth, and not lying for a sad moment of fame. Abby snatched the remote control away from Erin and assured her they didn't know what they were talking about. The second anchor revealed Fox 5 also spoke with the Dean of the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. Abby's tone changed. Dean Shanks clarified Erin's association with the institute, albeit distant, was a blight but he shifted the conversation to an album of his that was releasing in two weeks. He revealed the name of the album was "I'mma Be Me" and he offered to play the title track. He grabbed his guitar. Abby clicked the TV off in disgust. Patty advised Erin to shake it off and reminded her of the lives she helped save. Abby agreed. Holtzmann recommended they leave and get something to eat then look for the Basset Hound. Erin, deflated, told them she would see them tomorrow, apologized, and left. Kevin walked up to Abby and revealed he decided he was going to become a Ghostbuster. Abby brushed him off and said she didn't have time to try to explain why that was not going to happen. Kevin was surprised she wasn't happy about his news. Trivia *Hydrochloric acid is Holtzmann's favorite acid.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:17:07-1:17:08). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Aw, my favorite acid." *Kevin alludes to Mayhem, Martin Heiss, and the incident from Chapter 10. *The Fraud! still borrows from the end of Chapter 9 when the Ghostbusters talk to the NY1 News reporters outside Stonebrooke Theatre. *The ghost polar bear was originally going to cameo in the movie and float by.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 16:32-16:35 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "He was in the original script. He was going to float by." *The locations of places visited in the movie are revealed in better detail as Erin draws on the map: **The Aldridge Mansion Museum is located in the Upper West Side at 70 and 72nd. **The Seward Street Subway Station is located in the Upper East Side between 76 and 77th. **The Stonebrook Theatre is located in Downtown near Lafayette and East Houston. *The use of Ley Lines in the movie was attributed to a casual suggestion by Katie Dippold's boyfriend Drew Crevello while she was trying to figure out the movie's mythology.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:18:15-01:18:28). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "I remember when I was trying to think of a mythology and Drew walked by, 'Why don't you look into something with Ley Lines?' Yeah. Like that became a big part of the movie. Just casually look at--" *The discovery of the Ley Lines is similar to the discovery of the Mandala system in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Erin alludes to the Hyper-Ionization Devices and realizes Rowan is trying to open a Portal. *Erin gets her Spanish wrong again. Mercado is actually Spanish for "market." *The Mercado Hotel website lists: **Its address as 1525 Broadway New York, New York 10036. **Its Phone number is (212) 168-9500. **Central Reservation is (866) 100-1525. **Mentions Times Square, the theatre district, Rockefeller Center, Broadway, Madison and Fifth. *Patty mentions the Lenape. Originally, their territory for just the New York area extended west from western Long Island and New York Bay, across the Lower Hudson Valley in New York into the lower Catskills and a sliver of the upper edge of the North Branch Susquehanna River. In the 17th century, primary European contact was fur trade with Dutch. They attempted to live peacefully with the Quakers and were the first tribe to make a treaty with the United States of America following the Revolutionary War. *When the Ghostbusters first drive to the Mercado, as Ecto-1 drives towards Times Square in Chapter 12 around the 1:10:23 mark, the camera POV faces towards 874 7th Avenue and West 54th Street. They head south, passing Cafe Metro on West 54th Street.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 5 (Movie Rundown)" 7/1/18 *For a long time, the lobby of the Mercado Hotel was going to be filmed in the Wang Theatre but the crew found out they couldn't.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:21:21-01:21:29). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Well, here's the thing. We were For so long going to shoot in the Wang Theatre lobby and then it was kind of late in the game when we figured out we couldn't." *The Desk Clerk at the Mercado Hotel is portrayed by Annie Potts. The Ghostbusters approach her when she's on the phone. She addresses them with one of Janine's classic lines, "Whaddya want?" **The Desk Clerk's badge notes her first name is Vanessa. *Vanessa was named after Annie Potts' character Vanessa in the movie "Corvette Summer" which is a favorite of Paul Feig.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:21:44-01:21:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Corvette Summer is one of my favorite movies and Annie Potts was in it and her name was Vanessa. So when you watch this in HD, look at her name tag. Her name in the scene is Vanessa." *The Mercado boiler room scene was filmed in the boiler room of a high school outside of Boston, Boston Latin School in Roxbury.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:25:09-01:25:20). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "This is the basement of a high school, too. It's outside of Boston. It's their boiler room and it was a cool, cool location."Jefferson Sage (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:23:05-01:23:11). Sony Pictures. Jefferson Sage says: "Uh, uh, yeah, um, Boston Latin High School, actually, in Roxbury, I think." *Rowan's line about the ghosts being "mostly dudes" was ad-libbed by Neil Casey.ET Online "Paul Feig on Moving Past the 'Ghostbusters' Backlash, Sequels, and Why He Decided Not to Cross the Streams" 10/11/16 Paul Feig says: "That actually was an ad-lib by Neil. I remember when he did it, we were just, like, "Oh my god, that's the funniest thing we've ever heard." We never wanted to wallow in it, but at the same time, we were so surrounded by it that you just kind of had to point it out and have fun with it. We knew it wasn't going to go away. We knew it was always going to be something hanging over us. And it wasn't done in a revengeful way! It was just a funny way to play with it!" *When confronting Rowan, Abby can only think of soup - a nod to her orders from Zhu's. *Patty refers to Captain Kirk from the Star Trek franchise. *Jennifer Lynch mentions Mayor Bradley. *Jennifer's last name "Lynch" is mentioned for the first time in the movie, by one of the reporters. *Jennifer mentions the 2010 movie "Eat, Pray, Love", a story about a newly divorced woman at a crossroads in her life who risks everything to change her life. *The blogger mentions going to Erin's hometown. In the revised edition of Ghosts from Our Past, she is revealed to have grown up in a small suburban enclave in Battle Creek, Michigan. *When Erin punches the blogger, the camera POV shifts to his phone. Behind Erin is 100 Federal Street in Boston's Financial District. *Kristen Wiig accidentally punched Chris Gethard in one take.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:27:19-01:27:23). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Kristen really punched him in one take. By accident, of course." *In headquarters, Patty reads a copy of Journal of Astrophysical Mechanics that features an article on "Quantum Energy Matter Creation". **In real life, it was the first issue printed in 2015 and came out in January. The article explores how stars use gravity to filter thermal energy and create matter.Journal of Astrophysical Mechanics page retrieved 3/26/19Amazon product page retrieved 3/26/19 *In the New York Post, there is **A mention of YouTube and Twitter. **A Heinz ad. **Mentions Martain Heiss **Mentions the incident with Heiss was two days ago. **Confirms Heiss was hospitalized. **Alludes to Mayhem and the Trap. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 39, in panel 2, on the far right, on the tower monitor screen is the Ghost News website. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, to the right of the flier is the photographs of the Rivera Ballroom and staff of the Mercado Hotel from the company website seen in the 2016 movie when Patty identified Rowan in chapter 12. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, Holtzmann has on her "One of the Girls" T-shirt from Chapter 12 of the 2016 movie. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 2, draped on a chair is the "Nosebusters" article involving Erin punching the Blogger in Chapter 12. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, Kevin is still wearing his white shirt and black vest civies, first seen in Chapter 12. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter12_img001.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img002.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img003.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img004.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img005.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img006.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img007.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img008.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img009.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img010.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img011.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img012.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img013.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img014.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img015.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img016.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img017.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img018.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img019.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img020.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img021.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img022.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img023.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img024.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img025.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img026.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img027.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img028.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img029.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img030.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img031.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img032.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img033.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img034.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img035.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img036.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img037.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img038.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img039.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img040.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img041.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img042.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img043.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img044.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img045.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img046.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img047.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img048.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img049.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img050.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img051.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img052.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img053.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img054.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img055.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img056.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img057.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img058.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img059.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img060.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img061.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img062.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img063.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img064.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img065.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img066.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img067.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img068.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img069.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img070.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img071.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img072.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img073.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img074.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img075.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img076.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img077.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img078.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img079.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img080.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img081.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img082.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img083.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img084.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img085.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img086.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img087.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img088.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img089.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img090.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img091.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img092.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img093.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img094.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img095.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img096.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img097.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img098.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img099.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img100.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img101.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img102.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img103.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_img104.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter12_special060.jpg| gb2016_chapter12_special061.jpg| Behind The Scenes MercadoHotelShatzConcept01.jpg|Concept by Shae Shatz 5/25/15 MercadoHotelShatzConcept02.jpg|Concept by Shae Shatz MercadoHotelShatzConcept03.jpg|Concept by Shae Shatz MercadoHotelShatzConcept06.jpg|Concept by Shae Shatz GB2016Chapter12WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter12VisualEffects01.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter12WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon PCOCGB2016IDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 MercadoHotel101Issue1.jpg|Company website page in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW20.jpg|Holtzmann's shirt seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 NosebustersIDW101Issue4.jpg|Nosebusters newspaper seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 Category:GB:2016 Chapters